


Scrolls and Artifacts

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Priest, the Goddess, and the Scholar [5]
Category: Canaanite Mythology, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Highlander; Marcus Constantine; longing, simple, jealous, conceal, knowledge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrolls and Artifacts

**Longing**

Looking over the mix of modern and old architecture sprinkled with ancient ruins, Marcus feels a momentary longing for the city of his youth, proud and glorious; this new city, while having much in common, isn't quite the same.

* * *

**Simple**

The plain terracotta pot waiting on his desk with its single plant is a reminder of just how complex and simple grief, like deity, can be; fingertips touch crimson flowers and come away drenched in tears of shared pain.

* * *

**Jealous**

For those mortals who know about Immortality, he thinks it is hard not to be jealous of that gift; he thinks it also hard for him not to be jealous, sometimes, of mortals' freedom from that curse.

* * *

**Conceal**

It's against his nature to conceal history, good or ill, and he doesn't bother most of the time. When that history involves Immortals in prominent position, though, he doesn't correct historians' misconceptions and misinterpretations of what they find. It would do more harm than good, and he doesn't think mortals are quite ready to deal with Immortality without dangerous consequences.

* * *

**Knowledge**

As Rome declined and fell, knowledge was lost to mortals that took them centuries to regain. Marcus didn't forget - he doubts any Immortals who were alive for Rome's heyday and have survived the Game since then have forgotten - but it's hard to convince mortals of ancient wisdom before they rediscover it on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of Things Simple and Short, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/399087/chapters/656844).


End file.
